


Time of the Season

by toromantic



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Couldn't stop thinking about this all day until I wrote it down, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toromantic/pseuds/toromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick got some new singles that get Bruce dancing. Takes place in ~1968.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> i was already thinking about these guys today at school, trying to come up with ideas for my other fic, and Time of the Season came on. naturally, i thought of brudick.
> 
> i never named the first song, but it's Sunshine of your Love by Cream. it's not as important to the fic as Time of the Season by The Zombies. if you're unfamiliar with the songs, i beg you to listen to them ;~; it'll make the reading ten times better.
> 
> the songs both came out in '68, so that's when this takes place~ i imagined adam and burt (and i'm not even ashamed), but pick any bat and dick you want~~

Bruce was on his way to his study, ready for his evening routine of reading the newspaper in peace and quiet, but he stopped cold when he walked past Dick’s bedroom, from which he could hear music playing. Curious, he knocked politely on the door and waited. Dick opened the door quickly with a smile.

“Hi, Bruce.”

Bruce screwed up his face when he heard the music more clearly. It was… Rock and Roll?

“Dick, what on Earth are you listening to?”

Dick simply grinned even wider and opened the door more to motion Bruce inside.

“I stopped at the record store today after school and got some new singles. Do you like it?” Dick bobbed his head to the beat of the drum as he walked over to his stereo cabinet.

“It’s… it sure isn’t Ellington,” Bruce answered disapprovingly.

Dick waved his hand in dismissal. “You and your old jazz,” Dick scoffed. “ _This_ is hip.” Dick hummed along to the final lines of the song, which were followed by raucous drumming that set Bruce on edge.

“This is provocative,” Bruce grunted to correct him.

Dick laughed brightly. “Not your kicks? What about this one?” Dick replaced a new 45 on the turntable and placed the needle down. “C’mon, Bruce, dance with me.”

Before Bruce had time to protest, Dick grabbed his hand. Bruce set his newspaper down on a chair by the door and was dragged by Dick to the open floor space in the room, where Dick was already swaying to the smooth bassline.

_It's the time of the season_

_When love runs high_

_And this time, give it to me easy_

_And let me try with pleasured hands_

Dick put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and led him, and Bruce gave in to start moving along with him. They danced silently, taking in the ambient sounds, almost intoxicated by the music.

_It’s the time of the season for loving_

Dick looked up at Bruce, who gazed back intensely at him. Dick slid his arms up to hook them around Bruce’s neck, and Bruce rested his hands on the small of DIck’s back.

_What’s your name? Who’s your daddy?_

_Is he rich like me?_

_Has he taken any time_

_To show you what you need to live?_

Bruce sighed and rested his forehead against Dick’s, which invoked a quiet gasp from the young man, merely out of surprise. The energy in the air was inebriating, the song capturing them both in the moment, evoking the lust for one another that had been buried deep.

They moved lazily to and fro in time to the music, each fighting the urge to get carried away. Dick moved his head to nestle it into Bruce’s strong shoulder. He knew the song would be ending soon, as much as he wished it wouldn’t.

“ _Tell it to me slowly_ ,” Dick sang softly along against Bruce’s neck, and Bruce smirked at hearing his smooth voice and feeling Dick’s soft lips buzz against his skin. “ _I really want to know. It’s the time of the season for loving_.”

Bruce tilted his head down slowly so that his lips were a mere inch from Dick’s. The younger man pressed their mouths softly together, and sighed into the embrace. Bruce’s hand migrated to rest on Dick’s hip, and the kiss broke. Dick stumbled slightly as they parted, a light blush spreading on his cheeks and a certain look in his eye that Bruce had only previously imagined.

_It’s the time of the season for loving_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in about an hour, so i hope you enjoyed it. thanks for reading!


End file.
